My Imaginary Boyfriend
by iljasperhaleex33
Summary: One Shot. My assignment for school: Write about your perfect guy. How did you guys meet and how long have you been together? But now he pressures you into sex, how perfect can he be after all? I wrote about Jackson Rathbone x3


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Who would you have chosen? Enjoy :)  
_

My Imaginary Boyfriend

I hadn't seen my boyfriend Jackson all day long. Now, you may think this isn't a big deal, but it's our two year anniversary today. That's right, two years ago today, Jackson Rathbone asked me to be his girlfriend. Jackson had shaggy black hair and sea-green eyes. I searched for him in the halls after every period, since we had no classes together, and I'd only caught the glimpse of the back of his head right before lunch. I was confused, to say the least. Shouldn't this be the day he wanted to see me most of all.

I skipped lunch, hanging out on the field in the sun, and I had to admit that I was a little nervous. Was he avoiding me? Was he going to break up with me? I winced at the thought. I would be heartbroken if Jackson broke up with me. But what did I do? What made him change his mind about me? As I let the sun soak into my skin, I suddenly felt insecure and self-conscience. Maybe he didn't love me anymore.

After a year and a half of dating, Jackson told me he loved me, which was followed by my immediate response. Of course I loved him back. That was at my house on my birthday. I remember how happy and relieved Jackson looked after I said those three little words. I was relieved too. He was only my second boyfriend and my first one never told me he loved me.

My thoughts were interrupted by my sun being blocked and a huge shadow being casted over my body. I peaked open one eye and immediately closed them.

"Leave me alone. And move out of my sun." I draped an arm over my eyes and made a decision to ignore everyone today.

"What are you getting a tan for?" My best friend sat down next to me, looking over my moodiness.

"Get out of my face, Emmett." He laughed.

"Ouch. That really hurt my ego." I rolled my eyes mentally.

Emmett wasn't only my best friend, but he was also Jackson's brother. Yeah, I know it's a little weird, but that's how things work out.

"What's going on small fry?" I sat up, knowing my relaxation was ruined.

"I'm a little worried about Jackson." It was no use beating around the bush with Emmett. He knew me so well, and I was a terrible liar.

"You should know better than to worry about Jackson. You've been together for a long time now. He's probably looking for you right now."

I know it wasn't much, but Emmett's small speech gave me a little encouragement. I gave him a hug and ran to the building. Walking to my locker, I continued to search the halls for Jackson. He was nowhere in sight, but I no longer let my doubts get the better of me. I quickly opened my locker to get my books before the bell, but stood frozen as it was open in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Inside of my locker was a bouquet of lilies, my favorite flower in the world. I smiled like an idiot and pulled them out, inhaling their scent deeply. A white envelope fell onto the floor and I picked it up. My name was written neatly on the front in a familiar hand. I smiled and placed the flowers back in my locker so I could open it. I pulled out a simple card with the words 'Happy Anniversary' printed across the front. I opened it.

_ Two years and you've made me so happy. You can't begin to imagine how much. I will pick you up tonight for dinner at 7 and I will make this a night you never forget. I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant and then there will be a couple of surprises. _

_ Love, Jackson xoxoxoxo_

I hugged the letter to my chest, still smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. I passed through the rest of my classes in a blur, just waiting to get home so I could get ready. I wondered what he had planned, where he was taking me…. I wasn't sure, but I knew it would be wonderful, just like him.

I got home at 3:30 and ran up the stairs to my room. Hoping in the shower and drying my hair took about two hours. I stood in front of my closet and sighed. I had nothing to wear and had no idea of what would be special. I searched and searched, praying to God that I would find something fast. I finally settled on a black dress with low heels. Simple, but still very fancy and nice. I worked on my make-up and was working on putting things in my clutch when I heard the doorbell ring.

My heart pounded like the propellers of a helicopter and I flew down the stairs. Opening the door, my heart stopped at together and I almost fainted. Jackson was wearing a simple tux and looked great. I swooned for a second before I collected myself and hugged him tightly. He kissed me.

"Ready to go?" He offered me his arm. I grabbed my cardigan and took it happily.

"Yup."

He led me to his car and opened the door for me. With a smile, I got in and buckled up. Jackson got in and we drove quickly to my favorite restaurant, La Casa Buena. I smiled at him when he helped me out of the car and into the building.

"Reservations for Rathbone." The waitress took us to our table quickly and I stared in awe as Jackson ordered for me, knowing exactly what I liked. We ate in a comfortable silence. I was too anxious for my surprise and I guess he was too nervous by the way he kept running his hands through his shaggy hair. I giggled a little at the end of dinner and he gave me a weird look.

"What's so funny?" His eyes danced with amusement, internally laughing even though he didn't know why I was laughing.

"Nothing." I giggled again. "Are you nervous about something?"

"Uh, kinda. I just want to get you to your surprise before it gets too late." The nervousness entered his features again as he chuckled.

I was practically bouncing with excitement in the car. Jackson wouldn't tell me where we were going or a little hint to the surprise, no matter how much I begged. Patience was something I really had to pray for. He drove along a deserted road, making sure I didn't recognize where we were going. We came to a dead end in the road and I looked at him, confused.

"Are we here?" I wasn't disappointed, but I was confused. This was not what I expected.

"Almost. Are you buckled in good? It's going to be a bumpy ride."

My eyebrows pulled together. "We are driving through the trees?"

"Yup."

I looked at him like he was mad.

"Trust me?"

"Of course," I said without hesitation and immediately relaxed in my seat.  
He drove his car into a little dirt road I failed to notice and I griped the arms of my seat. Jackson laughed loudly at my squeals as we bounced in the car. Not long after, we ended up in the parking lot of the stadium at our school.

Wait a second. A stadium? At our school? This is _definitely _not what I expected. I looked up at him with an incredulous look on my face and my heart broke when I saw his face. All his features were pulled down in a frown and my face softened.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but I trust you." I kissed him softly and he relaxed as well. He helped me out of the car and we entered the empty stadium hand-in-hand. He took me up the stairs a couple of rows on the side our teams usually sat on. He took me into the band area, where I was very familiar with, being in the band and all. I looked around, expecting something to jump out at me and scream 'surprise' but nothing did. I stayed patient, however, asking God to keep me that way.

"Stand here," said Jackson. I was standing in the spot I always did. In the middle of the band section was the flutes, my instrument, and my seat was in the front, since I was fairly short. I looked at him, confused again. "Don't worry, you'll understand in a second. Don't move."

I obliged as he ran down the steps and disappeared into the locker rooms. I was standing there for a long time, so long, I though Jackson had left me here alone. But he wouldn't do that. He wasn't that type of guy. I sat down for a second and memories flooded back to me of the championship baseball game in sophomore year. I was sitting where I was now, my usual spot, playing the victory song. Our team had just won and the school was going crazy. Just as I thought it, my fingers started moving in the rhythm of the song, as if it was playing in the stadium. My fingers faltered when I noticed the music wasn't in my head. It actually _was_ playing in the stadium.

Confused, I looked up at the huge plasma screen. A recording of the game I was just thinking about was playing. I felt like I was there, playing the victory song and rejoicing with everyone else. When the song was done, everyone erupted in cheers. I remembered that someone called my name then. And I heard it, someone calling my name. I looked around and finally looked down towards the dugout.

Jackson was there, dressed in his baseball uniform, hat and all. He was holding a sign up and I almost started to cry.

WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, it read. I smiled and put a hand to my mouth. It was the exact same scenario and sign from two years ago. That was how Jackson asked me out, with a sign after winning the championship baseball game in sophomore year. I was standing in the exact same spot and so was he. He was dressed just like he was that day and the same background was playing. The tears spilled as I ran down the stairs, just like I did that day. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him.

"So what do you say?" He was keeping up his little play.

"Of course," I recited and he smiled. "This was the surprise?"

He nodded. "I wanted to reenact how we got together. It was the best thing I ever did."

"It was."

We decided to hang out at Jackson's house for a while. This wouldn't be the first time we were alone in his house, but I didn't want the night to end yet. As soon as we got there, we put on a movie in his den. I was hardly watching the movie, just thinking about his arms around me kept my mind occupied for the length of the movie. When it was done, Jackson's question surprised me.

"Do you love me?" My head whipped in his direction. I nodded, incredulous.

"Then have sex with me." I was speechless and Jackson took this as an invitation to kiss me. I kissed back for a second, forgetting about what he asked. I remembered when I felt his hand on my thigh.

"Jackson, no." He's never pressured me into sex, why now? Why on the perfect night?

"Why not? You said you loved me, and I love you too. This is what people do when their in love."

"No, you're wrong. This is what people do when their married." My eyes bore into his and neither of us broke our stare.

"I'll still respect you. We will be closer than ever." I shook my head.

"I know you'll always respect me. Just respect my decision on this."

"But if you really love me, you'll do it."

I pushed him away slightly so I could think clearly. "That doesn't prove anything about my love for you." I got up to leave, but he grabbed my hand.

"We'll only do it one time, I promise." I almost gave in. He gave me the sweetest and most loving look I have ever seen him give me. Almost.

I wrenched my hand out of his hand and grabbed my sweater. "I'm saving myself for marriage." Then I walked out of Jackson's life and never looked back. _God, give me strength._

* * _2 years later * *_

I was walking to my dorm with my friends. I had forgotten all about Jackson and we hardly talked after that night in his house. Well, that's not really true. I still thought about him a lot and I never saw other guys. There were some that expressed interest in me, but I never took them up on any offers. The excuse to my friends was I never had any time. The excuse to myself was the Jackson and I had not officially broken up. I didn't want to, either. He was a huge part of my life and I was a little happy my school work kept me a little busy.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I need a book I left in class." I walked away from my friends and into building 2. _Jackson's jersey number, _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wanted to call him, but I was scared of what would go on between us if we talked now. I walked into my classroom and looked for my missing book. It wasn't there. I sighed.

"Looking for this?" I turned around, knowing that voice anywhere.

Jackson stood there, his shaggy-black hair slightly longer and dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. His sea-green eyes danced with an emotion I couldn't read. He held out my book to me.

"Thanks." I took it slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. And I want you to listen to all I have to say before you talk." He took a deep breath. "I was a jerk that night to you. I tried for two years to forget you. I tried dating other girls and I even dated one that looked just like you. We were together for a while-"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" I interrupted, then remembered what he asked of me five second too late. "Sorry."

"It's not. It didn't make me feel better either. No one did, they couldn't compare to you. You made me so happy for so long and I couldn't just forget about you like that. I did a lot of thinking for the past couple of years. Remember when you said you were saving yourself for marriage?" I nodded. "Well, I realized after a long time, that I respected that and I wanted to share that with you. I wanted to save myself for marriage too, but not for just anyone for you. I even went to church more often and prayed to God to help me chose what I wanted to do. I don't know what came over me, but something made me drive out here to see you. And something is helping me get all these words out of my mouth. And something is giving me the courage to do what I'm about to right now." He took another deep breath. "Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and held out a ring to me. "And will you forgive me?"

I cried, hard. For a while I couldn't respond, and when I finally collected myself, I looked straight into his eyes. "I forgive you, and yes, I will marry you." He put the ring on my finger and hugged me up off the floor. He placed me on the floor and kissed me.

We walked out of the classroom hand-in-hand. After a while I broke our silence.

"The Holy Spirit." I said simply.

"What?"

"The thing you said what was helping you make decisions and form words, it's the Holy Spirit. It does wonders, doesn't it?"


End file.
